


Day 50 - Don't Lay a Finger on Him

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>They threatened to cut off his fingers.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 50 - Don't Lay a Finger on Him

His fingers. They threatened to cut off his fingers.

That was the point were Sherlock freaked. To be fair that would've happened with every body part they threatened to chop off though.

Afterwards, safe in their bed, he holds John close and gently kisses his fingers. One by one.

John tries to joke that he isn’t too fond of his fingers anyway, they are too short and stubby – and it’s true that other kids and especially Harry used to tease him.

So Sherlock starts to tell him why he loves his fingers in particular. Because that is how these two work: They discover the parts the other does not like about himself and love those extra hard.

“I love watching your fingers when you hold a mug. Soft, relaxed. And when you hold a gun. Strong, every muscle in alert.

“I love your fingers when you touch me, to get my attention, to reign me in, to guide me. 

“I love your fingers when they are treating my wounds, healing me, when they move with a purpose.

“I love your fingers when you touch me in bed, gently at first, just ghosting over my skin. Then more forward, stroking, gripping, sometimes pinching. I love them on me. In me.

"And afterwards when they rest on my body light as a butterfly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'sausage' which for some reason made me think of stubby fingers. For the record I don't think that John has stubby fingers. He has lovely, perfectly normal fingers. But we all have body parts we feel insecure about and so does John.


End file.
